New Paths to Follow
by princessserenityuniverse
Summary: Serena gets annoyed and quits. Many things change. A new scout that's another princess? Another team that Serena joins? New loves? Serena, an idol?Two lives, and seperate paths. What'll happen? Rated for language.
1. On Your Own

**Prinsu:** I highly doubt that I'll ever finish any of my fanfictions, but this story might just....but only because I have been thinking of this idea forever....lol Enjoy the story!!!!spoilers and some cursing (I use all Japanese names except Serena(I think it sounds better XD))

**Disclaimer:** Did you actually think I owned Sailor Moon?

* * *

**-New Paths to Follow- Chap 1: On Your Own**

_The day was not exactly good, with thundering clouds, and rain that could turn into hail at any point. You wouldn't expect this in the middle of summer, and moreover a girl running in the midst of the weather. A blond haired girl with two pigtails was running like hell to reach her house. She was desperate, as we can see. She reached her house, and you can see she opened the door. You can now take a close look at the girl looking like she fell into the ocean. Serena, a clutzy crybaby, had been that girl. You'd never expect her to be a scout and a fighter of justice and love, Sailor Moon._

"Oh, thank goodness you're home Serena! The others called and said a youma was on the loose and causing the weather, you'd better hurry!" a small cat, named Luna told her.

"Youma after Galaxia, this _is truly_ the end of the world," was all that came from Serena's mouth.

"Just go! Serena, I'm thoroughly disappointed in you. After Galaxia, you've been acting like all this doesn't matter anymore!"

"Shut it Luna! I don't lectures everyday...and I'm going goddamnit,"

_It was true that Serena changed, a lot too. You would expect her to be crying by now, but she was pissed. Serena, a girl who was a crybaby was now cussing, and now it doesn't look like it'll get any better. You'd wonder why, and what has happened to make such a drastic change._

Serena rushed out the door, now as Sailor Moon, and soon found the youma. She looked at it and back at the scouts.

"Okay, jackass, can you just go away???" Sailor Moon replied.

"And you are?" the youma replied slyly.

"What does it matter to you?" was her reply. 'Yea, normally I would go into introducing myself, and saying what was wrong with the youma or how I would punish it. Why not anymore? Well, it doesn't seem like it was actually useful....the long talks were usually to stall time. And besides, the youma could attack me anytime while I was going into introducing. Imean, really, what des it care to the youma to know who I was?' she thought to herself.

"But you do have a pure soul....give it to me!" the youma exclaimed.

"Oh....so now they're searching for pure_ souls_....are they??? The things they look for get lamer and lamer...." Sailor Moon said under her breath.

"Hah!" the youma said as attacking her with a machine type gun.

Serena stood there silently, with no soul. The youma spotted the soul and knew it was pure.

"Yes!!!!! Finally!!!!!!"

The sign of the moon shone on Serena's forehead and the soul slowly came out of the youma's hand and back into Serena.

"No.......let me have it!!!"

"As if," Sailor Moon stepped in, conscious again.

Within minutes, she killed the youma and changed back into Serena. The scouts walked up to her and stood silently.

"Oh my god Serena, are you alright?" asked Makato.

"Um...yeah? Why would I be standing here, talking, and moving, without a sign of blood of lifeless body???"

"Good, we've gotta protect you know more than ever." Makato said.

"WHAT???!!! PROTECT ME????? _Hello?_ Can you not see that I'm the one who protected you all, saved you all each time. All of you think of me as useless, irresponsible, like you said last night. I'm clumsy, and yet I turn out to save you each time!!!!! Protect me??? Come off it! If the fights are so dangerous, how about I just stop fighting for all I care!"

"Serena....you know we didn't mean that don't you?" Ami asked.

"Didn't mean it???!!!! Do you think I'm deaf??!!! I can hear you guys say I'm a crybaby, and telling small jokes about me! I don't need that now. You know it can hurt right??? Or do you bitches just don't have enough of a heart??? True, I'm a princess, but to protect me??? Don't you know you're all pathetic??? How come it ends with me to finish it off??? You want another leader now??? That's what you said yesterday wasn't it??? Well, have your wish! I quit! You're on your own!"

* * *

**Prinsu:** So how was it??? Please review!! Maybe I used to much cussing though.....but I want Serena to sound like she's really mad.....so yeah.....sorry if this offends you! But I hope you like it!

**Jilala:** I LUVED THIS PRINSU! CONTINUE!!!!!!!!!!!!! spots a bag of chips OOo......CHIPS!!!!!! MUST HAVE!!!!!!

**Prinsu**: kk...gtg, calm her down....lol I'll update soon!


	2. Shock and Approval

**Prinsu: **YAY!!! Chappie 2! Enjoy!!!!!

**Diclaimer:** I DON'T OWN SM!!!!!!

* * *

**-New Paths to Follow- Chap 2: Shock and Approval**

The girls stared at Serena in shock as she stormed out of the battle area. No one could believe what Serena had said, and how much force she had. Never had they expected that _Serena_ out of all people who be the one to insult all the scouts at once.

"So what do we do?" Makato now Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Let her go. This is her choice."

The girls turned to see Tuxedo Kamen, who they all found out was listening. They suspected that Serena had planned for him to hear what she had to say that time.

"But-"Ami started.

"There's no turning back for her. Serena has decided what is good, and she is determined to retire as a senshi," Tuxedo Kamen explained.

"Don't you think this could interfere with your relationship?"

"Yes, I do. Part of why she quit was because of me. She had seen Rei and I out together."

"And why did you do that????!!!!"

"She needed help with stuff... so I decided to help her and go out for some food first."

Rei was burning with guilt. She had been 60% of the reason why Serena stormed out. Everyone could see her now burning with fear. Ami couldn't understand how her first friend had decided this, but she knew she had done some teasing as well. Makato was utterly upset that her best friend had left. Mina, was however not upset at all. She knew better than to pity this. She was the cause of this, and there's no reason to cry for it. Yet, she was sad for the fact her best friend stormed out and quit. Haruka and Michiru looked like the end of the world was coming. They couldn't do anything without the princess. The most scared one was Chibiusa. Everyone turned to stare at her, who was crying as much that it looked like a small pond.

"Chibiusa-chan..." one of the senshi started.

"Serena and Mamoru aren't together... I might not be born!!! I'll die!!!!!"

Everyone stared at her some more. It was true.

"There has been a disturbance of the moonlight."

Ones who said that were Hotaru and Setsuna. The three lights and their princes felt it as well and felt they must go down to earth to figure out what was wrong.

As soon as they landed in the center of the scouts on earth, they could see their sorrowful faces.

"What happened?" Seiya asked.

"It's complicated. Our princess...quit."

"Really?" Hotaru asked, "If that is so, then you must work harder."

The ones who came down felt neither guilt or sorrow. They knew they had nothing to do with this. Overall, they felt proud of Serena for taking her own choices.

"But we will need a leader now," Rei said.

"No need to worry about that. I want you all to meet someone," Setsuna told them.

A small girl who looked about 2 years younger than most of the scouts (aka 14 years old), with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail wearing a sports bra and tight shorts stepped in.

"This is...???"

"I'm Tara, Senshi of the new moon, 2nd heir to the throne of the Queen Serenity, Princess Tara Serenity, sister of Princess Serena," the young girl stated.

"Our highness had another daughter?" Haruka questioned.

"Oh yes. She had this child right after she sent the court of the moon to earth. Tara gave enough strength for the queen to give her birth and send her to us," Setsuna explained to all.

All the scouts understood this and bowed to the 2nd heir. Tara was taken aback this. But she followed along as she knew that it's her destiny to follow after her mother.

* * *

**Prinsu:** Like this chappie?? Serena wasn't in this, but oh well...... So, Tara is the new princess....lol She'll be the new leader. But my writing does suck and yeah...but please review!!! Thank you!!!!!!


	3. A New Person

**Prinsu**: I had one small flame...I'm not even sure if it was a flame....but it didn't exactly make me feel good about my story. Look, please don't flame me, I know my writing sucks, I do. But saying how much more it sucks make me feel worse. But this person didn't do anything to make me go ballistic, I'm not gonna delete the review, because this person gave me wonderful opinions. I'm still gonna use the name "Serena" because "Usagi" just doesn't sound right..lol Sorry about that. Okay, enough talk: Chappie 3!!!!!

**Discliamer**: SM is not mine............ .

* * *

**-New Paths to Follow- Chap 3: A New Person**

Serena kept running, she didn't seem to care if she saw any one of them again. She's ever so upset about what happened, she hated being teased and talked about behind her back. She is determined to become a new person, and forget everything on her past. On her run home, she bumped into Molly (A/N: I dunno her Japanese name, k?).

"Hey Serena, what's with the rush?" Molly started.

"Oh...hey Molly...no, I'm "

"Okay. Say, I haven't talked to you in a while, so do you wanna go get ice cream or something?"

"Oh! Sure!!!!!" Serena replied with a smile. She was delighted to have "real" friends.

The two walked together and went to buy ice cream and shopped and talked. Serena was so glad to have a normal life now. Who could she kid? She loved shopping and hanging out. She finally had to go home. It was late, and her mother was worried. She said her goodbyes to Molly and left.

The next day was one of Serena's favorites. Since her days of a scout are probably over, she auditioned for an idol. She loved everything: freeing her soul to music, singing her heart out, everything. The judges were very impressed as well. The flow of her wonderful music. Not after did she make the finals and completed the audition did she start her idol career. Now was her chance to prove to everyone the real her.

"Eh? Look at this you guys!" was heard from Rei.

The senshi crowded around her to read an article.

"Serena Tsukino--- pop star idol with a group called "The Real You". First concert... September 17th," Ami read.

_Serena Tsukino? Could it really be her?_

* * *

**Prinsu**: Sorry for the short chap. School's starting soon.....cries. Lol....anywayz, to people who read this. I don't love OOC. Just to let you know. This story will end happily....I hope. I really can't stand that Serena will stay away from the group forever. She didn't betray the group either. I really wanted to write something that'll show how Serena is different. I wanted to read my writing and see how it changes the atmosphere. Sorry, that was really dumb right??? Lol...well, till next time!


End file.
